You Make Me Feel Like
by Theflockrulez
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is a 17 year old boy, who doesn't know what love feels like. That is...until he meets Angel Goodwin, a beautiful girl who's willing to love him. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Nico's eyes swept across the faces of the other campers at the fire. They were laughing, and singing, and...happy. Nico swolded at all of the campers. _Why were they so happy? _He thought, _Couldn't they be quiet? _The only reason Nico was here was because Percy forced him.

_"Come on, Nico! The camp fire's awesome! It wouldn't hurt for you to try to make friends."_

_How did he know? _Nico thought. _No one liked him, no one cared..._Suddenly, Nico's saw something that shocked him. A girl. Not just any girl. She was possibly the beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He turned his head towards the girl and almost gasped out aloud. She had long, curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulder. Her pale, porcelain face faced the fire, which she stared into sadly with her bright green eyes. Annabeth noticed Nico staring at the girl, and, with a smirk, elbowed him. "Enjoying the view?"

Nico jumped and rubbed his side, glaring at Annabeth, "What?"

"I said, are you enjoying the view?" She repeated, nodding towards the girl. When Nico didn't respond, Annabeth sighed, "Her name's Angel, if you'd like to know. Angel Goodwin."

Nico turned his head to look at the girl again. "Who's her parent?" He asked, softly.

"Demeter," Percy replied for Annabeth, who he had his arm around.

Nico wanted to ask more about this 'Angel' girl, like where she was from, how old she was, if she had a boyfriend (at the last thought, Nico mentally slapped himself, _Get a grip, Nico_...), but he know that Annabeth would tease him about until the day he make his maker, so he could quiet. The entire time, Nico stared at Angel's beautiful face, imagining what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to kiss her beautiful lips, for her, a human being, to actually want him and care for him...

But as Angel stood and left with the other Demeter children, Nico know that it would never happen. How could she love me? He thought over and over as he walked back to his cabin. As he pulled back the covers of his bed, and laid down, he promised himself he'd think about Angel Goodwin in a none romantic way. But as soon as his head hit his pillow, his dreams were fulled with Angel. A few minutes later, Nico sat up, unable to sleep.

How can I fall in love so fast? He thought. Was it actually love or was it a dirty trick being played by the Aphrodite and Eros' cabins? Could it be true? Would they really mess with his feelings for a joke? Well, Nico didn't care if it was a joke or not. He loved the feelings of want, of desire, of love. Nico hadn't felt this way in years and he decided to save it as long as he could...


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing

Nico walked around camp with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. It had been almost a week since he last saw Angel. He searched for her beautiful, familar face everywhere, but found nothing. _Where was she? Was she gone? Or dead? Had she just been a figment of his imagination? _He kicked a stone ahead of him, and it landed 10 inches in front of him before he kicked it again in frustation. _Why did everything he loved and cared for disappear? _

With a final kick, the stone flew in the air, and Nico didn't see it again. He sighed angrily. _Can't he just have one thing stay? _As he was walking, Nico ran in someone, causing him to step backwards, and the other person to fell backwards and land on their ass with a _oof!._ Nico blinked, focusing on the person he bumped into and, again, almost gasped outloud. It was_ Angel_. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," He said, pulling her up to her feet. Angel smiled alittle, "Oh, it's ok," She said in a soft, bell tone voice, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Nico chuckled, "Well then, try being more careful. You may knock someone out, sooner or later."

Angel giggled sweetly, "I guess so," Angel's eyes twinkled and she playfully shoved Nico, "What about you, mister? Standing there like a statue. You could knock someone's eye out."

Nico smirked, shoving her back. Angel smiled, "Anyway, I'm Angel, you are?"

For a moment, Nico stood there. What was his name? Don't tell me I forgot my own name! Ugh! "Nico," He breathed.

Angel cocked her head to the side, a concerned look crossing her face, "Are you ok? You sound kinda breathless." Nico breath hatched in his throat. That's exactly how he felt around Angel. Breathless. "Nah, I'm ok," He lied, "Don't worry."

Angel's face returned to normal, but her eyes showed they knew he was lying. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Nico," she said, waving and running towards her cabin. The minute the door shut, Nico let out the breath he had been holding since he saw Angel. He walked dream like back to his cabin, where he layed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Nico had never felt this alive in...forever.


End file.
